


"Such selfish sentimentality gets people killed."

by Queenofdragons6



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Handplates, Scientist W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofdragons6/pseuds/Queenofdragons6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this: http://fratter-waan.deviantart.com/art/Commish-To-Even-Consider-614106496</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Such selfish sentimentality gets people killed."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://fratter-waan.deviantart.com/art/Commish-To-Even-Consider-614106496

The television played soundlessly, having been muted some time ago. The rest of the house seemed just as silent.

It made Gaster feel uncomfortable.

His former experiments were sleeping soundly against him. Subject 1, Sans, was curled up in a ball, his head resting on Gaster’s leg. Subject 2, Papyrus, was leaning against Gaster’s shoulder, partially supported by Gaster’s crossed leg, and leaning at just the right angle to avoid sliding down Gaster’s torso and onto his lap, where he would’ve surely collided with Sans’ head. One of his legs was on the arm of the couch and the other dangled from the front. Gaster’s right arm was loosely wrapped around Papyrus and his left hand rested on Sans’ head.

Gaster would never have anticipated being in this position, figuratively or literally. Such a display of affection would’ve been unthinkable for someone like him…and yet here he was. Two young (Children? Pre-teens? Early teens? He wasn’t sure anymore) skeletons that he had to call his sons by his side.

Gaster had created them as experimentation subjects, living tools for the greater good of monsterkind, and that was all they were ever supposed to be…but a part of him kept telling him that he didn’t need to experiment on them, that he could raise them as his sons (some sort of parental instinct, perhaps).

Such selfish sentimentality got people killed…as he had learned firsthand.

And yet… When the deciding moment came, when his objectivity was at risk of being compromised, the moment that would truly test his dedication to the project, his work, his very cause…that side won out. One thing led to another and now here they were, in a house on the edge of Snowdin, where almost nobody knew them (where nobody would get suspicious of their presence), where Sans and Papyrus could live out relatively normal lives. The handplates meant for them would stay in a drawer in Gaster’s lab.

It was too late to turn back. Gaster just couldn’t bring himself to take them back to the lab, to try to resume the experiments. He just wouldn’t be able to do it, he couldn’t bring himself to betray their trust.

Their trust… He never thought he’d ever really be concerned with keeping their trust. But he had never thought they’d be sentient, either (though those aspects weren’t necessarily related to each other).

Gaster certainly had their trust, as evidenced by his current position. He had little doubt that Papyrus would’ve gladly slept against him at almost any time had Gaster allowed it. Sans…not so much. Even after being released, Sans wasn’t keen on even holding hands with Gaster, let alone sleeping on him. Which made the boy’s current position on his leg even more significant.

The boys were happy and healthy, and Gaster would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy too. And yet… He still wasn’t sure. He still wasn’t sure if he had made the right choice.

Gaster was broken out of his thoughts as both the boys shifted in their sleep. He should’ve taken them up to their rooms by now. Sleeping in a bed would be much more comfortable than spending the night on the couch. He should at least turn the TV off. Heck, the remote was right there, between his legs. But sitting like that, with Sans and Papyrus on him…he didn’t really want to get up.

Only time would tell if his decision would be one he would come to regret.


End file.
